Holiday Nightmare
by MysticHeroine
Summary: When all 7 holidays are threatened by a villain, Jackson- Jack's son- must save all seven holidays. With help from Zero, a human girl, and the seven holiday charms, can he save all the holidays or will the seven holidays belong to the villain?
1. The Beginning

Holiday Nightmare

_Chapter 1: The Beginning_

In an early October 29th, three monsters are at the pumpkin patch. All three plan to have a great time as good friends should be. The mummy with bandages on her body, legs, and arms was the first to arrive at a dirt circle drawn around three pumpkins. She is also wearing gold and silver clothing, has long blond hair, and a golden ring as a headpiece. The moonlight seems to blend in with her pale skin and lips. She sat on one of the pumpkins and waited for her other two friends to arrive at the area. A little while later, a Cyclops met up in the dirt circle area in the center of the pumpkin patch.

"Cyclips and Patti go and group up with Jackson?" the large orange Cyclops with the green shirt and black shorts asked the mummy.

"That's what we all agreed on at school during study hall." Patti answered to him. "At least we don't have school for the rest of the week."

Cyclips also sat on the pumpkin; however, it has to be the most durable one because of his large size and heavy weight. After that, a skeleton with a black Mohawk and wearing a worn out tuxedo came into the group circle.

"Where have you been, Jackson?" Patti asked the skeleton.

"I had trouble waking up." he replied.

Jackson got on the large pumpkin within the drawn circle and stood on it as if it were a platform. Then he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Did Jackson have bad dream again?" Cyclips asked as if he didn't noticed Jackson's tired expression on his face.

"Yeah," Jackson replied with the face of sorrow, "but it doesn't matter what it is."

"But this is the third nightmare that you had this week," Patti explained as she is concerned about him, "and when I say 'nightmare' it's not the good kind."

Before Patti can say anything else, Jackson said, "I guess you want to know what my nightmare was about, again. Well…"

"It was on a dark night with the full moon out. I was with my mother, Sally, and father, Jack. The dream began at the Town Square where the citizens of Halloween Town were gathered for our favorite holiday, Halloween. At first there was joy and celebration, but then it quickly turned into fear and horror (again, it's not the good kind). Suddenly, both of my parents are gone and the citizens glared at me as if I did a crime. They kept saying,' Get him! He assassinated the Pumpkin King!' Then, I ran away from Halloween Town to Spiral Hill when a monster appeared out of nowhere. The monster was big, green, and it told me this,' I'm the seven holidays king and you're the prince of nothing!' while it raised one of its arms. When the monster did try to squash me, I suddenly woke up. It was at three o'clock- I think."

After Patti and Cyclips heard his story, they thought about it and became more concerned.

"Its sounds just like your previous two dreams," she supposed. "It could be foreshadowing and event that may come in the near future."

"What? Can someone please translate that the Cyclips?" puzzled Cyclips.

Jackson answered to his friend, "She's saying that my dreams could be a sign of something that can happen later on."

Cyclips just use 'oh' as his reply. Then, Jackson smiled and stands up on the pumpkin.

"Let's not talk about nightmares and dreams," he told the mummy and Cyclops. "Instead, we should be planning for this year's Halloween. This year will be more horrible and terrifying yet!"

Jackson transformed the mood from dreary and gloomy to happy and excited. His other two friends feel his positive emotions and smiled as well.

Then Jackson has brought up a speech, "With Cyclip's super strength, Patti's intelligent and well-working mind, and my creativity, we all can make this the best Halloween ever!"

Cyclips cheered after his friend's speech is done; then he asked," Can Jackson tell us how we all met?"

Once again, Jackson has to tell another story. "Alright, Cyclips," he said to his friend and Patti, "I'll tell you. You and I met in Kindergarten and have been ever since. If any bullies picked on us, we would be there for each other. Then when we were in middle school, Patti the mummy moved to Halloween Town and she didn't get the greeting that she deserved at first because a mean sorceress named Cleo teased Patti (which is short for Cleopattira) about her "toilet- paper- wrapped" body. After a while, we [Cyclips and I] found out that Patti is a very intelligent creature and we made friends with her. As I said before, we work best as a team. Cyclips provides the strength and muscle for Patti and I, Patti has the brains for Cyclips and gives me some reality, and I provide the creativity and ideas for our group."

"So what is this year's plan Pumpkin Prince?" Patti asked Jackson after he's finally done with the story.

Jackson answered, "Even through I am the son of the Pumpkin King, I only want what's best for our town and the plan is-"

"Jackson!" a corpse boy cried out as he sprinted to where the group held their meeting.

"How did he get here?" Jackson puzzled the kid who stopped running and is now out of breath.

The corpse kid managed to explain," Emergency- Sally said- that you- would be here. It's- about Jack- something- terrible happened with him- today."

The other three monsters gasped with terror, especially Jackson, yet they don't know the whole story on what had happened; however, what they do know is that it can't be good. "What happened? Is my father OK?" Jackson thought to himself.

As Jackson ran with his two friends and the corpse boy, he command," We should go to the Town Square. That's usually where the news is brought out first."

Note: I don't known Tim Burton's the Nightmare before Christmas or any of his characters. Rate and comment on how it is so far. I'm trying to get it so that readers 10 years and older can read it. Please don't be too harsh when it comes to comments for I may not be great as a writer, but I love the ideas. I also did drawings based on this idea; if you want to see them, go to and search 'Holiday Nightmare Chapter 1' to see some drawings that I did before I published this chapter of the story.


	2. Kidnapped

**Holiday Nightmare**

_Chapter 2: Kidnapped_

As Jackson, Patti, Cyclips, and the corpse boy ran to the Town Square, the mayor who is in his news vehicle (called the Mayor-mobile) came out from the town's main gate with this announcement:

"Terrible news, the king of Halloween has been taken- stolen- kidnapped by a shadow being! If anyone has information about this monster or where Jack Skellington is, it would be wonderful if you tell us as soon as possible."

Jackson's heart sank when he heard the news about his father being kidnapped. Patti and Cyclips felt his pain including the corpse boy even though he already had enough sadness from the news before the trio heard about their holiday leader. The Pumpkin Prince and his three followers head into the Town Square and stopped at the fountain that is at the center of the town. Then, Sally came from the town gate to where Jackson was now found sitting at the edge of the fountain.

"I guess you've already heard about your father," Sally mentioned to her son.

Even through Jackson knew what happened to his father, he wants to know why because he is still puzzled, so he asked his mother," How did this happen?"

"It's hard to explain," answered his mom," We [Jack and I] were asleep when we heard footsteps. At first we thought it was you, but then the shadow figure quickly opened the door and rapidly went for Jack. I tried to stop it, but he just pushed me out of our bed. Then, it went out the door with him. When I went after him, he just vanished. I told the mayor about it and he is appalled by the situation and went to tell everyone in hopes of eventually finding Jack. Then I went back to our home to find you, but you weren't in your room. I knew then that you would most likely be at the pumpkin patch because it is your favorite place to go, so I told a corpse boy who was just passing by to tell you that something bad happened and what had happened to your father."

"But why would someone do this when Halloween is only a two days away?" Jackson asked to himself out loud, not aware that there are others that can hear him," I need to see the crime scene, find evidence and-"

Patti puts her hand on his shoulder and he paused as she told him," Calm down, Jackson. I'm not sure we can do anything about this at the moment."

"I'm afraid Patti is right," Sally said. "Some investigators are in our home and they don't want us to 'mess with the crime scene' right now until they collected the evidence."

"But my blueprints of my plans for this year's Halloween are in my room," Jackson exclaimed.

"Cyclips thought Jackson already has plan?" Cyclips mentioned.

Then, Jackson explained," I want to make this Halloween so horrifying that I nearly put an all-nighter because I didn't know which idea would work the best."

"Maybe you can bring your blueprints for the next time that we meet," Patti suggested.

"Great idea," Jackson replied." I'll try to get to my room for the blueprints and when we meet again, we'll talk about what we should do for this Halloween. You all should get back home before your parents wonder if this 'shadow guy' kidnapped you as well as my father."

His friends agreed and said their farewells, including the corpse boy who said," See you on Halloween night, Jackson!"

When Jackson glanced at the clock on the Town Hall, it is half past six. The sun that is shaped like a Jack-o-lantern has fully risen by the time he arrived at the tall, creepy house that he calls home. He attempts to open the front door, but it's locked. Then he remembered that his mother told him that some investigators didn't want anyone to "mess up the crime scene", so he rang the spider door bell and it rang its screaming chime.

A guy in a detective uniform answered the door. Jackson can't tell who it is because the investigator is well covered, so well that he can only see the detective's glowing red eyes.

"Sorry kid, but you can't come in right now. There's an investigation going on here," the investigator told Jackson and acted as if he isn't the Pumpkin Prince.

"But I need something from my room," Jackson explained to the investigator.

"It doesn't matter; I still can't let anyone in here."

"Why? This is my house and I'm Jack's son, Jackson, and I only want to get my blueprints of my plans from my room."

"I can't allow you to come in."

"But can I please-"

"No!" shout the investigator as he slammed the door in front of Jackson, but not before he could see a strange mask on the red-eyed man. He knocked on the door and rang the door bell, but this time no one answered. _That's… rude_, Jackson thought to himself as he leaves his home.

Once again, he finds himself at the Town Square- again. To Jackson, there are still mysteries that need to be solved.

Then, he caught the sight of the Mayor-mobile nest to the Town Hall. _Maybe the mayor could give out some more clues_, Jackson's conscious mentally told him. He went to the Town Hall to ask the mayor in hopes of solving this puzzle.

I hope you like this chapter. I know that I may not be the best typist/writer, but I do have great ideas and because I have great ideas doesn't make it easier for me to write it down. Anyway, I'll try to get the next chapter done as soon as possible. Someday, I want this idea to be a video game even though there is already a Nightmare before Christmas video game.


	3. Anima Holiber

**Chapter 3: Anima Holiber**

Meanwhile, in the human world, a 14 year-old girl walks form school to her house. She wore her fairy of autumn costume which consists of an orange dress with fake leaves sewn on it, black opera gloves, black fairy wings, and a black wig with white and red highlights. The woman also has a jack-o-lantern like bucket with a party pack of Resses Peanut Butter cups and ten dollars that she won for best costume at her school, and she has a messenger bag over her shoulder that contains books and her homework.

Fortunately, it's a warm afternoon; however, it's supposed to rain at midnight until five in the morning.

When the fairy dressed girl arrives at her white two-story house with black windows and a large onyx-colored door, she simply opened the door and went inside. As she closed the door, she took off her fairy wings. Then, she passed the kitchen where her mother is cooking hamburgers.

"So how was school today, Anima?" her mother asked.

"I won the costume contest at school." Anima explained as she shows her mother the prize. "However, the students at school are still teasing me."

"For what?" the mother kept questioning.

"Everything," Anima answered, "my looks, my personality, and even what I do! Most of them do it because I'm in a special education group. This mean girl named Lilith is the bossiest girl in school and everyone is afraid to stand up to her, including the principle! I had tried to fix it many times, but the problems keep coming back."

"But is everyone doing this to you?" her mother asked.

Anima answered, "No, I do have a few and Austin is one of them. He's in my special education class and we're good friends. By the way, did I mention that Lilith is a person who will use you? She thinks that students who are in special education classes are stupid!"

Before Anima became too anxious, she paused to breath and calm down. Then she told her mother," I want to visit my dad today."

"Just make sure you do your homework first, and wear a jacket when you go outside." Anima's mother warned her daughter. "I heard that the temperature will drop to the low 40s tonight from the news forecast."

Then, Anima went upstairs and into her room to take off her costume. As she changes her clothes, she thought about her father.

Her father Robert Holiber was a great man until the 9/11 incident many years ago. His work is at the Twin Towers in New York City. Even though Anima was only six years old, she remembers that tragic event clearly in her mind.

When she's done changing her clothes, Anima looks at herself in the tall mirror on her closet door. The outfit is nothing too fancy; it only consists of an orange long-sleeved shirt, green pants, and white sneakers. Later, after she's done with her homework, she puts on her flack winter jacket, but before she leaves, she takes her cell phone and puts her semi-precious charm bracelet on her wrist.

The charm bracelet is important to her because it's what her father gave her on the Christmas of 2001. Each of the charms represents one of the seven holidays: Independence Day, Valentines Day, St. Patrick's Day, Easter, Thanksgiving, Christmas, and Halloween.

At the cemetery, Anima finds her father's gravestone that says:

_RIP_

Robert _Holiber_

_December 1, 1974- September 11, 2001_

Anima prayed and says grace by her father's grave. Then suddenly, she is disturbed by the sound of a door being slammed shut. Shortly after, the sound of someone crying fills the air. She decides to investigate the sound.

When Anima found the source of the sound, she discovers it's a boy wearing a black tux. He's crying by a statue of the Angle of Grace with a grave chamber underneath it.

"Are you OK?" Anima asked the boy in hopes of calming him.

When the boy showed his face, she gave out a shriek of horror.

Hold on; just wait until I upload the next chapter. Anima is a new character and she will not get hurt in the next chapter. I really want to try to get this done as soon as possible and done. See ya soon

Note: I don't known the Nightmare before Christmas (it belongs to Tim Burton)


	4. But I'm Telling You

Chapter 4: But I'm telling You-

Anima stares at the boy dressed in his skeleton costume, or what she thought was a costume, for a few seconds. Then, she starts laughing.

"You sure gave me a scare," Anima told the boy as if he's joking around. "Great costume, you definitely look like a skeleton!"

"But I'm not wearing a costume," the boy explains to her. "I believe we haven't met. I'm Jackson, Jackson Skellington, and I didn't mean to frighten you."

"That's OK. Anyway, I'm Anima Holiber." she assured him. Even though the boy named Jackson said that he isn't wearing a costume, Anima still doesn't believe him. "Now take off that mask." she orders Jackson.

"But I'm not wearing a costume." Jackson told her, again.

"Don't try to pull my leg," Anima warned the boy. "Now take off the costume, or at least the mask, so I can see who you really are."

Soon, Anima is trying to take off the boy's "mask" as Jackson repeatedly avoids her. Shortly after, he gave up and decides to let her figure it out the hard way.

"Now let's take off that mask," Anima said as she puts her hands under Jackson's head.

"Alright," Jackson submits, "but I already told you, I'm not wearing a cost-"As Anima tries to take off the mask, she accidentally pulls off his head. "-ume"

Anima screams as she threw Jackson's head straight up and into the air. Then, a ghost dog (that was hiding behind a gravestone, until now) flew into the scene and caught the head. Carrying his head by the black hair in its mouth, the dog returns the head onto Jackson's neck. Meanwhile, the pumpkin charm on Anima's charm bracelet began to glow; however, no one has noticed.

"Thanks Zero." Jackson praised the ghost dog.

"S-S-Sorry about that," Anima apologizes as she trembles form the experience.

"It's fine, really," he ashore her. "Besides, some humans who don't believe find out the way you just did."

"But if you're not human, why are you here?" she asked him.

Jackson sighs and explained, "It is terrible. First, my father is kidnapped. Then most of Halloween Town's residents think I have something to do with it. I don't know how, but the investigator at my house claims that he found a blueprint of my father's kidnapping even though he refuses to present it! I would never do such a thing especially when it is close to Halloween!"

"I believe what you're saying," Anima attempts comforts him as she feels sorry for what he has to go through, "but can you tell me more about what's happening?"

"Not really, but maybe you can help me," Jackson suggests. "Would you come with me to Halloween Town and figure out a plan?"

Even though Anima just met Jackson, doesn't know about this "Halloween Town", and doesn't know enough of the situation, she is willing to help anyone who is desperate and in need for help.

"I do what to help you," Anima replied, "but I want to ask my mom if it is ok first."

She took out her orange pumpkin-skinned cell phone from her winter coat's pocket. Anima dialed her home phone number and her mother answered the call. Jackson and Zero can only hear what she is saying to her mother.

"Hi Mom… May I be a little late tonight?" Anima asks her mother through her cell phone. "Because someone needs help… Well, actually… Mom, don't worry I'll be fine… I'll be home before night falls… I'll try… OK… Thanks Mom… Love you too… Bye."

Anima hung up and put her phone back into her jacket's pocket. Then she informs Jackson, "My mother says it would be fine as long as I can get back home before dusk."

Jackson is pleased to know that Anima can help him, but he isn't sure if he could afford to give her up until the situation is resolved and if he wants to let her leave at dusk. Despite his concern, he still accepts her offer.

"The main problem is at Halloween Town." Jackson told Anima as he opens the two crypt doors at the bottom of the angle statue. However, when he did this, she felt disgusted. "Are you coming?"

"Why would I go into a crypt?" Anima questions Jackson. "There are dead bodies down there."

Then he questions her, "How do you know?"

"It's because I did a report about graves and crypts for a school project."

"How can you tell, Anima? This could be a portal?"

"You're weird, Jackson."

Despite Anima's stubbornness over entering the crypt, she enters the Jackson and Zero into the crypt chamber at the side of the Angle of Grace statue. As Jackson closes the door behind them, he held her hand as he guides her though a dark hall. Zero lights the way with his glowing Jack-o-lantern nose. As they kept moving forward they see another double door and approach it. Jackson opens the door and they all enter into another world.

As Jackson, Zero, and Anima steps out of the crypt doors, she notices the tombstones that were not like the ones in the human world and pumpkins that surround them in the graveyard. The air can give chills up of anyone's spine and the setting makes the place look haunted.

Then, she sees a town that has tall and dark, creepy buildings that gives more of the Halloween theme.

"See that town over there?" Jackson asks Anima as he points to where she is looking at the haunted town.

"Yes," she answers as she is amazed by how the setting where she's from to the setting where she is now has changed, "what is the town called?

"What else." Jackson said with a smile as he answered "I'll be the first to welcome you to Halloween Town."

*(^%***)(-*&_-_-

Sorry that it took me a while to get this chapter done. I definitely want to try to finish this story even though I'm not the best writer and my grammar might be off.

Note: I don't own The Nightmare before Christmas; it belongs to Tim Burton and Disney.


	5. Back in Halloween Town

**Chapter 5: Back in Halloween Town**

Jackson, Anima, and Zero enter through the main gate of Halloween Town. He and his dog noticed that the town has changed since they last saw it. There are no sign of the residents and the town is empty as a ghost town. Posted on the wall are signs that say:

**Wanted**

Jackson Skellington

Crime: Disappearance of Jack Skellington

Reward: To be the new Holiday Leader of Halloween

**Must be Found! Undead Alive or Only Dust!**

Anima is appalled by the nonsense. How can anyone accuse a boy (even though he's already dead) without any evidence, proof, or reason? She takes one of the signs from one of the walls and tares the sign into many pieces.

Then a mob of citizens lead by the mayor arrives at the scene as they cry out "There he is! Get him!"

Jackson, Anima, and Zero quickly ran away from the mob, and as they ran Anima notices the entire group of monsters and ghouls are wearing strange green bug-like masks over their eyes and foreheads.

"We need to get to Dr. Finklestien's place," Jackson told Anima, "and fast!"

As the skeleton boy, human girl, and ghost dog ran toward the bizarre tower with a lightening rod at its roof. They cross the bridge that is over the acid river. Jackson, Anima, and Zero ran up the stairs with a mob of angry citizens behind them. When the trio made it to the front door, Jackson tries to open it; however, it is locked.

"Dr. Finklestien! It's me, Jackson," he cries as he continuously pounds the door with his fists. "Let us in!"

Then a blond-haired woman with black gloves and wearing a white dress suddenly opens the door for the trio and they rapidly went inside the tower. The door quickly slams shut just as the mob approaches the tower of the mad doctor. As Jackson and Anima catches their breath, Zero flies toward Sally who is by the spiral ramp.

"Is everyone alright?" asks the woman that had let the trio in before.

"We're fine, Mrs. Finklestine," Jackson answers.

Then Dr. Finklestien wheels his automated wheelchair down the ramp as Patti, Cyclips, and Igor are in another area of the room. Anima cannot believe how many monsters she has already seen in one day. First it's a skeleton, then more monsters: witches, vampires, werewolves, clowns, and many other creatures.

Jackson introduces Anima to everyone in the room. After she has been introduced to everyone, Dr. Finklestien wants to tell him about what is really happening in Halloween Town.

"Jackson has nothing to do with Jack's disappearance," Dr. Finklestien explains to everyone. "It's the cuddies."

Jackson is relieved, but is confused about the last part. "Cuddies," he said to the doctor.

"Sorry about the confusion. It's the bugs that are controlling all the citizens of Halloween Town. Those of us in this building aren't hit with them yet." Dr. Finklestien explains again.

"Well, that explains why they are so gullible," Anima spoke out with disgust. "I knew something wasn't right."

"As I knew that you are innocent," Patti joins the conversation.

"Cyclips too!" Cyclips shouts as he joins in with Patti.

Jackson Smiles as his friends (old and new) supports him. Then it quickly transformed into a frown as he thought about his father. "Am I even worthy to be the Pumpkin King's son?" he questions himself.

- _&&&&%$##$%^&*(-

Sorry that it took me so long to make this part and it may not be great in grammar, but I hope you all enjoy this one. I'll try to the next one as quickly as possible (adding the time to enjoy my life, writer's block, and other things that will keep me busy).

Well, you get the point. It may take a while though otherwise, review and tell me what you think.


End file.
